


Тридцать фактов, которые вы обязаны знать о Дине Винчестере

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гимн динодевочек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать фактов, которые вы обязаны знать о Дине Винчестере

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : madam-rosmerta  
>  **Оригинал** : [Top Thirty Dean Winchester Facts](http://madam-rosmerta.livejournal.com/146165.html?style=mine)  
>  **Бета** : Wayward

1\. Демонов убивает не оружие. Демонов убивает Дин Винчестер.

2\. У демонов нет иерархии. Просто есть демоны, которым Дин Винчестер позволяет жить. Пока что.

3\. Когда Дин Винчестер учился в средней школе, преподаватель английского задал сочинение на тему «Что есть олицетворение храбрости?», и Дин Винчестер получил пятерку только за то, что написал «Дин Винчестер» и быстро сдал листок.

4\. Секс — главная статья экспорта для Дина Винчестера. 

5\. Дин Винчестер ходит не на охоту, потому что слово «охота» подразумевает возможность неудачного исхода. Дин Винчестер ходит убивать.

6\. Когда Бугимен идет спать, он проверяет, нет ли в шкафу Дина Винчестера.

7\. Дин Винчестер не читает книги. Он просто пристально смотрит на них, пока не получит нужную информацию.

8\. Если Дин Винчестер опаздывает, времени лучше бы замедлить свой чертов ход.

9\. Дин Винчестер может захлопнуть вращающуюся дверь.

10\. Слезы Дина Винчестера лечат рак. Очень жаль, что он никогда не плачет.

Нет, погодите-ка. Это было про Чака Норриса.

Дополнение: Дин Винчестер вылечил рак и выглядел при этом просто сногсшибательно!

11\. Если демон видит Дина Винчестера, он его видит. Если же он не видит Дина Винчестера, значит, жить ему осталось несколько секунд.

12\. Дину Винчестеру приходится продлевать лицензию на скрытое ношение оружия во всех пятидесяти штатах, чтобы законно носить штаны.

13\. Когда Дину Винчестеру присылают налоговые декларации, он отсылает обратно пустые бланки со своими фотографиями в боевой стойке. Дину Винчестеру еще никогда не приходилось платить налоги.

14\. У Дина Винчестера потрясающе бесстрастное лицо. Это качество помогло ему выиграть Мировую серию по покеру в 1983 году, несмотря на то, что у него были всего лишь джокер, монопольная карточка «Бесплатно освободитесь из тюрьмы», двойка крестей, семерка пик и зеленая четверка из «Уно».

Дину Винчестеру было всего четыре года.

15\. Дин Винчестер не тратит время на флирт. Он просто говорит: «Сейчас же».

16\. Дину Винчестеру можно говорить о Бойцовском клубе.

17\. Время не ждет. Никого, кроме Дина Винчестера.

18\. Дин Винчестер спит с включенным светом. Не потому что Дин Винчестер боится темноты, а потому что темнота боится Дина Винчестера.

19\. У Иисуса есть браслет «Что бы сделал Дин Винчестер?»

20\. С помощью кругов на полях Дин Винчестер показывает всему миру, что даже кукуруза должна повиноваться приказу: «А ну лежать, бля!»

21\. Говорят, лучшие дезинфицирующие средства убивают до 99.9% микробов. Дин Винчестер может убить 100% всего, чего пожелает.

22\. Дину Винчестеру приходится раскладывать одежду в стирку по трем стопкам: темное, светлое и окровавленное.

23\. На самом деле Дин Винчестер умер десять лет назад, но ни один, даже самый беспощадный, жнец не может набраться смелости сообщить ему об этом.

24\. Знак «Стоянка только для инвалидов» не значит, что на этом месте свои машины могут ставить инвалиды. Это предупреждение: место принадлежит Дину Винчестеру. Припаркуетесь — станете инвалидом.

25\. Однажды Дин Винчестер съел два килограмма мяса за час. Первые сорок пять минут он трахался с официанткой.

26\. Дин Винчестер сейчас судится с создателями жвачки «Баббл тейп». Он утверждает, что «6 футов веселья» — это лозунг его члена.

27\. Дин Винчестер говорит, что это не у него член, как у коня, а у коня, как у него.

28\. Только Дин Винчестер может побить флеш-рояль.

29\. У Дина Винчестера всегда блэкджек. Даже когда он играет в покер.

30\. Дин Винчестер продал душу Дьяволу за красоту и талант охотника. Сразу после заключения сделки Дин выстрелил ему в лицо и вернул душу. Оценивший иронию Дьявол злился недолго и признал, что должен был догадаться, к чему все идет. Теперь каждую вторую среду месяца они с Дином Винчестером играют в покер.

**Конец**


End file.
